


Casi puedo tocarte

by Lady_T



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amok Time, Angst and Fluff and Smut, El muy necesario Pon Farr fic, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Planeta y alienigenas originales, Pon Farr, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: En una excursión planetaria de rutina, Spock es atrapado en una especie de alucinación donde él y Jim comparten una relación más intima a la que tienen en la realidad. Spock debe afrontar las consecuencias cuando su parte vulcana no acepte el engaño.





	1. Donde tus besos no alcanzan

Podía casi saborear el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo, era denso en su lengua. Cada inhalación era más y más profunda, insuficiente. En sus labios, rojos e hinchados, la huella de besos recientes y de los que le estaban implícitamente prometidos. Le escocía la cara. Su sudor seco dejaba una incómoda sensación pero no podía importarle menos. Aceptaría torturas con gusto por solo un segundo más de esa mirada, de esa intimidad que compartían. 

\- No durará mucho- le dijo una voz profunda que parecía provenir de todos lados. 

El esfuerzo de mantener sus ojos abiertos ocupaba su mente con la necesidad de no abandonar esta realidad. 

\- Aún no, no puedo dejarlo. Por favor... 

Lágrimas. Recordaba la última vez que lo lloró. Siempre por él y siempre ante la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre. 

\- No lo estás perdiendo- le dijo casi maternalmente la voz- te estoy mostrando lo que puedes tener. 

Desde el momento que entró en esta especie de trance, su lado racional había quedado relegado, empujado deliberadamente hacia lo más profundo. 

El sentimiento que lo había llenado, cortándole el aire fue el de poder sentir su vínculo con su T'hy'la. Ese algo inexplicable que todo vulcano esta diseñado para buscar, necesitar al punto de hacer peligrar su propia existencia. 

Incluso con T'Pring en los momentos cuando la fiebre irrefrenable del Pon Farr lo nublaba, su deseo no había provocado tal reacción en su mente ni en su cuerpo. Casi podía ver ese hilo invisible uniéndolo a este otro y maravillosos ser. 

"Dos personas unidas en una misma conciencia". Una frase con la que su madre había tratado de explicarle el proceso cuando niño, incomprendida hasta ahora que la luz y calor de esta otra existencia lo invadía por completo. 

\- Tú no lo entiendes- Spock le dijo desesperado a la voz- no puedes comprender lo que soy y aún así dejarme experimentar esto. Cuando lo pierda, cuando no pueda tenerlo en mi realidad, moriré. 

La voz parecía divertida con su predicamento. -Ese miedo, tan humano en ti, Spock, parece que no te deja comprenderme. 

Con esas palabras, el sueño se desvaneció. 

 

\----------------- 

 

\- Maldita sea, Spock! Hasta que te dignaste a regresar al mundo de los vivos!- una irritable mancha azulada se movía frente a sus sensibilizados ojos.- Puede ser que una misión no termine contigo o Jim desparramados inconscientes en una de mis camillas...?! 

\- JIM! QUE SUCEDIÓ CON--! - un gesto con la mano frenó su irracionalidad. 

\- Él se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, a pesar de sus esfuerzos habituales. Por un momento pensé: Es mi día de suerte pero no... Al parecer Jim no es el único con complejo de superhéroe. Un planeta pido, solo uno que no tenga alienígenas que inducen el coma o...! 

El doctor no parecía estar hablando con nadie en particular y como el argumento seguía, Spock decidió que ya era suficiente. Tenía que reconocérselo, llegar a ese estado de irritación en 0.2 segundos, en cualquiera seria nuevo récord. En el doctor podría decirse que era normal. 

Estaba más que acostumbrado a estos exabruptos del Dr. McCoy pero usualmente iban dirigidos a su capitán. 

Jim. 

Aún fuera del trance, el control sobre su mente parecía imposible. La desesperación que lo invadió hace lo que parecían meros instantes persistía. Ahora, sin su T'hy'la, aunque lo fuera en un escenario imaginario, su mente se sentía desbalanceada, rota. Solo un médico vulcano podía ayudarlo. Lo racional sería desaparecer todo rastro de Jim de si. 

 

\----------------- 

 

Físicamente estaba tan sano como siempre y eso enfermaba a McCoy ya que no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo. 

Luego de un cambio de ropa se dirigió al puente para el cambio de rumbo a Vulcano. 

Inconscientemente utilizó el camino contrario al que usualmente recorría con Jim. Tenía miedo de verlo y el miedo solo podía significar una cosa: tenía menos tiempo del que pensaba. Dentro de pocos días sus sentidos exaltados y su cuerpo lo traicionarían, provocándole la muerte. Una muerte violenta y humillante. 

\--------------- 

La silla del capitán estaba ocupada. Jim todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Tenía una mirada melancólica y lejana. 

Lo ponía nervioso ver a su capitán, no lo había hecho desde la exploración planetaria. Mejor dicho, desde su sueño. No sabía si su cuerpo respondería racionalmente frente a él. 

 

\- Capitán, debo solicitar un ajuste de rumbo. Nuestro destino debe ser cambiado hacia Vulcano... 

\- Spock - Kirk parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que dijo, solo lo miraba como si esperara que sucediera algo. 

Spock de repente no recordaba como respirar, lo único que podía hacer era recordar cómo se oía su nombre ahogado por los besos, enredado en sus piernas, tan cerca uno del otro que podía dibujar mapas estelares enteros con sus pecas. Incluso el Sol no pudo resistirse a tocarlo, cómo podría él. 

\- Jim... - casi una exhalación. 

\- Di-Disculpe señor pero eso será imposible. Nos dirigimos a la Tierra. Acabamos de recibir ordenes del Comando Estelar... - le informó una vocecita juvenil con un fuerte acento ruso. Casi podía ver el semblante de Chejov aún cuando no giró a verlo. 

\- La distancia es superior a mi tiempo. 

El perfecto rostro frente a él se inclinó hacia la derecha. La expresión del capitán cambió radicalmente al instante de expectación a miedo. O al menos eso creía, nunca había visto esa expresión dirigida hacia él. Dos firmes manos rodearon sus bíceps, anclándolo en el lugar. Alguien lo llamaba detrás aunque no lograba comprender que decía. Estaba tan cerca. Kirk se puso de pie y usó todo su cuerpo para sostener su peso. El calor lo adormecía mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Estaba tan cerca. Todo transcurría en cámara lenta, como si mirara la escena desde algún lugar lejano. Una mano rozó el hombro del capitán y eso bastó para desatar una ira incontrolable dentro de si. MÍO, SOLO MÍO. Lo próximo que vio es su puño acertando una y otra y otra vez al dueño de esa mano. La satisfacción de sentir como la carne cede y se rompe bajo sus atenciones. Un líquido rojo y espeso deslizándose por su palma. MÁS. Alaridos desesperados. MÁS. El disparo de un Fazer. Dolor. Oscuridad. Jim. 

 

\----------------

 

Había algo sobre el ala médica que lo perturbaba. Incluso desde niño. Los vulcanos tienden a ser resistentes a gran cantidad de males que circulan este universo. Pero al ser un híbrido mitad humano, su fortaleza era mucho menor. Usualmente se debatía entre la decisión pragmática de eliminar sus malestares y su obstinación al no querer mostrar debilidad frente a sus pares. En este caso no existía debate. Moriría, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. El miedo a perder a su compañero había disparado una respuesta primitiva en su organismo, moriría de la peor manera que puede un vulcano. 

La mancha iracunda volvió, acompañada del ser luminoso, bendecido por las estrellas. Ambas miraban una pantalla preocupados. En esta ocasión no habían gritos. Quiso levantarse pero correas lo ataban firmemente a la camilla. Quiso hablar pero su voz sonaba frágil como si hubiera gritado con todas sus fuerzas. 

\- Ya es tarde, no hay retorno de esta situación... Jim... 

\- Aquí estoy, Spock. - Jim rozó sus dedos. 

\- Que se supone que significa eso? Tú sabes lo que te sucede, verdad? Spock maldita sea habla! Hace unas horas casi matas a uno de los guardias! Y ahora tus lecturas NO TIENEN EL MENOR SENTIDO! ESTÁS MURIENDO SPOCK! DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS... HABLA O JURO QUE LLENARÉ TU ENDEMONIADA SANGRE VERDE CON TODOS LOS MEDICAMENTOS A MI ALCANCE! 

\- Ya basta, Huesos. Spock dime, por qué querías ir a Vulcano? - Kirk se acercó hasta que todo lo que podía ver era su rostro. 

\- Tienes que encerrarme en mis habitaciones y activar el bloqueo de seguridad. Volverá a suceder. Pero terminará pronto. 

El capitán y el Dr. McCoy se veían agobiados, sin saber que hacer. 

\- Maldición. El duende tiene razón en algo, no puedo mantenerlo aquí. Sería un riesgo de seguridad. Él, más los guardias... simplemente no es posible. Supongo que estará más cómodo hasta que lleguemos a Vulcano. ESOS IDIOTAS TAMPOCO QUIEREN DECIRME QUE SUCEDE. SOY UN MÉDICO NO UN ADIVINO. Spock necesito que me digas como tratarte! 

Las súplicas del doctor se desvanecían. El suave roce en sus de dedos lo acompañó hasta un profundo sueño.


	2. Un beso vulcano

Despertó en la oscuridad. La temperatura y el aroma en la sala le dijo donde estaba. Su habitación. Se sentía exaltado, furioso. Saltó de la cama y recorrió la superficie, buscando alguna manera de tranquilizare sin éxito. Se quitó la camisa, su piel se quemaba desde adentro. Perdió el equilibrio y colapsó junto a su cama. El recuerdo de la alucinación que había disparado todo esto se hizo más vivida pero ya no eran imágenes de intimidad y dulces palabras al oído. Se asentó el deseo en su sexo y vibraba en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Parte de su conciencia registró el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Que gran error, pensó. 

\- Spock. 

NO. Cualquiera menos él. Moriré frente a él o peor... 

\- Tienes que salir de aquí Jim... Por favor, vete de aquí...! - Ni siquiera lo miraba. El borde de su cama crujía rompiéndose en pedazos ante la presión de sus manos.

Percibió unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Con un gran esfuerzo y una velocidad de la que no se creía capaz dio tres zancadas hasta la puerta, quedando detrás de Jim. El segundo que tardó en reaccionar su capitán fue eterno. La puerta se abrió. Se debatía entre dos posibilidades. Alargó su derecha hacia una de ellas hasta rozar con la yema de dos dedos la mano frente a él, mientras su cuerpo abandonaba la habitación.

Un beso vulcano de despedida. 

A pesar de la niebla inundando su mente pudo bloquear la puerta sin mayor demora. Ahora que Jim estaba a salvo fuera de su alcance debía poner a salvo a los demás. Tenía que bajar de la nave y morir lo mas lejos posible de cualquier ser viviente. 

Primero deshabilitar los motores momentáneamente. Luego hacia el trasportador. 

\--------------- 

La puerta siseó al abrirse con torpeza. Maldita sea Spock! Limpió sin cuidado sus dedos ensangrentados por manipular los cables sobre su pantalón negro.

\- Kirk a Puente. Necesito que localicen a Spock de inmediato.- Le costaba respirar. Qué le sucedía? Sólo fue un roce...

Desde la expedición al planeta Geistig I no se sentía él mismo. Los Geistiger (como ellos se llamaban a sí mismos) era una raza avanzada y peculiar por decir algo. Al verlos no podías diferenciar uno de otro. Altos y delgados, no parecían tener género. Todos tenían la frente amplia con una suave pelusa celeste recubriendo su inmenso cráneo. Esa tonalidad se extendía por su anatomía o al menos a las partes visibles, aquellas que no estaban cubiertas por las túnicas plateadas que llevaban. Sus ojos era lo mas parecido a los humanos que tenían aunque más brillosos, acuosos; te hacían dudar si eran capaces de ver a través de ti. Pero nada era comparable a sus voces. Una profunda melodía que se extendía sobre la piel hasta que conseguías escucharlos dentro de tu cabeza.

Cuando los Geistiger hicieron contacto no se lo esperaban, creían estar en un cuadrante prodigiosamente vacío. Resulta que su planeta estaba camuflado para que aquellos visitantes indeseables pensaran exactamente eso. Jamás especificaron cómo. La superficie planetaria era aún desconocida para él y así lo prefería. Su estadía en ese lugar fue una experiencia que no querría repetir pronto.

El pequeño grupo que bajó de la nave se separó enseguida. Bones junto a Chapel y un guardia se dirigieron donde les indicaron que se encontraba el "Arzt", que era algo asi como el médico residente. Spock y él se quedaron con el que parecía ser el jefe. Después de una hora de conferencia estaba casi seguro de que se volvía más azul a medida que pasaba el tiempo. En un momento ya no distinguía si la voz con la que le hablaban provenía del individuo frente a él o desde su inconsciente. Perdió toda noción de dónde estaba y luego... Nada.

Despertó unos segundos después sintiéndose diferente. Se desmayó, de eso estaba seguro y había soñado, también estaba seguro pero no recordaba qué. Cuando giró hacia su Primer Oficial lo encontró inconsciente.

\- Spock, despierta!- acercó su mano hacia el rostro del vulcano. El contacto provocó una descarga eléctrica, un chispazo y la huella de algo que faltaba se asentó en ese momento.

Aún ahora estaba abrumado, creía escuchar el eco de una voz que no llegaba a comprender.  
Esa melancolía sumada a la bruma en la que estaba sumida su cabeza y a la impotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien tan preciado para él, bueno...

No. Basta. No creía en los escenarios imposibles y éste no sería la excepción. Perder a Spock era algo para lo que nunca estaría preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El planeta y los alienigenas que aparecen en este capítulo (exceptuando al Sr. Spock) son mi creación y pueden ser utilizados por quien guste... siempre que me avise así puedo leer lo que escriben!
> 
> Palabras utilizadas:  
> Geistig: Adjetivo alemán. "Mental, intelectual, espiritual".  
> Geistiger: Derivado de Geistig.  
> Arzt: Sustantivo alemán. "Médico".
> 
> Pensé que sonaban genial en alemán, además del significado de cada una. *guiño guiño*  
> No se si lo notaron... pero agregué un capitulo más! I KNOW RIGTH!
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Se que este capítulo fue más corto que el anterior pero quería publicar algo antes de las fiestas.
> 
> Chequeen mi tumblr cas-cas-fallinlove  
> Gracias a todos por los kudos y comentarios que alegran mi corazón <3


	3. Al borde del abismo

Se sentía flotar en el espacio, rodeado de una nebulosa que alcanzaba hasta donde podía ver. No se asemejaba a nada que hubiera experimentado o siquiera imaginado. Nubes gigantes giraban en una especie de danza constante e hipnótica, cambiando de colores gradualmente: rojos, amarillos, azules y todas las variaciones posibles. Nuevos y vibrantes colores que nacían frente a sus ojos en explosiones espectaculares y que volvían a mezclarse una y otra vez para repetir el proceso.  
La inmensidad frente a él podría llegar a ser algo aterrador para cualquiera que se encontrara en la misma situación (cosa que no parecía probable que sucediera seguido). Parecía no tener final, como estar en el centro de una estrella naciente y a la vez esa inmensidad lo envolvía, como si estuviera hecha para contenerlo perfectamente.  
Si tenía que ser especifico, en realidad no flotaba. Su existencia había dejado de ser material, una conciencia sin cuerpo suspendida en el espacio que pareciera imitar lo que haría si fuera una entidad física.  
Todo esto era demasiado para él. Estaba abrumado por la felicidad, estar allí significaba haber conseguido el regalo más grande que alguien pudiera haberle hecho.  
"Esto es increíble", pensó y no había necesidad de nada más.  
\- Pensé que te fascinaría.- la voz de Spock susurró dentro del espacio.  
Se sintió tentado a provocarlo por utilizar su adjetivo preferido pero su mente estaba distraída pensando que Spock era lo más adorable que alguien pudiera aspirar a ser.  
De repente las nubes verdosas comenzaron a girar más cerca y a emitir un calor que llegaba hasta el interior de su ser.  
\- Gracias Jim...- percibió que Spock se ruborizaba.  
Parte de su mente registraba una de las manos del vulcano acariciando su cuerpo. Un roce suave sobre sus labios, su cuello, su torso, su sexo. Un punzada de placer nublo su juicio mientras una explosión de color ocurría a su alrededor. Dentro de la mente de Spock: Adoración, reverencia, deseo, placer.  
\- Concéntrate.- susurró una voz extraña.- Tienes que encontrar aquello que has venido a buscar. Aquello que perderás al salir de aquí.  
Se había olvidado de aquella voz. Era muy fácil allí dentro. Sabía que la conocía pero no lograba recordar qué era a lo que se estaba refiriendo o de dónde. Ésta traía imágenes de un sueño que no entendía por completo. Un sueño lejano y familiar, tan parecido a esa realidad que ahora habitaba. Tan parecido que se confundían en su mente.  
\- Éste es el sueño. Concéntrate.

\---------------

Kirk despertó. Un repentino escalofrío lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer se había desmayado en uno de los pasillos de la Enterprise. Afortunadamente no encontró a nadie a su alrededor.  
Se encontró a si mismo arrodillado y respirando con dificultad. Su uniforme, cubierto de sudor, adherido a la pared. La idea de que iba a morir seguía filtrándose en su mente con cada inhalación, forzada y consciente.  
Sus manos, cerradas en puños, temblaban de rabia a sus lados. Se incorporó con rapidez y actitud resuelta.  
\- Kirk a Puente.

\---------------

El sonido de golpeteos tecleando era el único sonido en el Puente de Comando. Dedos ágiles se movían por el tablero del navegante.  
\- No será necesario, Capitán.- Chejov no apartó la vista de la pantalla hasta terminar de ingresar las coordenadas, luego se acercó al comunicador.- Todavía nos encontramos en el mismo cuadrante, no tomará más que tres horas llegar al planeta, a máxima potencia.  
\- Tal vez no contemos con tanto tiempo, señor Chejov. Señor Sulu, tiene el Puente.  
Sin esperar respuestas del otro lado, Jim corrió hacia el turbo elevador.

\---------------

Evitar todo contacto humano puede ser muy difícil cuando eres buscado. Sus sentidos usualmente lo hacían perfecto para este tipo de situaciones, lo había comprobado en más de una misión. Escuchar pasos, abrir barrotes, confundir guardias con su mente, eran solo algunas de las ventajas que le brindaba su naturaleza vulcana. Sin embargo ahora lo traicionaba en el peor momento. Los sonidos se hacían tan fuertes e insoportables: podía escuchar incluso las palpitaciones de los guardias que retumbaban en su cabeza cuando pasaban delante de su escondite. Lo peor eran los olores, los aromas particulares de cada persona con los cuales era capaz de distinguirlos a metros de distancia, ahora se impregnaban en sus fosas nasales y llegaban a su paladar hasta descomponerlo.  
Su cuerpo semi desnudo trataba de combatir la fiebre sin éxito. Tiritando de frío se recostó sobre la puerta de la sala de Máquinas. Había cinco personas dentro en este momento y entre ellas se encontraba Montgomery Scott. Si quería deshabilitar el impulso Warp el tiempo necesario para escapar, debía dejarlo inconsciente. Alterado como estaba, había una gran posibilidad de que pudiera llegar a lastimarlo severamente e incluso matarlo. No quería entrar. El señor Scott, era una persona que admiraba por su profesionalismo y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, como ser humano, por su gran capacidad para relacionarse con las personas. Una habilidad que nunca había adquirido pero que su lado terrestre siempre se lo había reprochado.  
De todas maneras debía entrar, estaba decidido. Tenía que ser rápido pero no podía concentrarse, su cuerpo le exigía la presencia de Jim. Necesitaba su mente y su cuerpo unido al suyo. Estaba perdiendo contacto con la realidad y se sumergía en el sueño que había provocado toda esta situación, cada vez más difícil de dejarlo. Saboreaba sus besos y el perfume de su piel se mezclaba con el propio.  
Sentía ese aroma cada vez más fuerte así que cerró los ojos y se perdió en él. En ese momento un disparo de Fazer impactó en su costado. Esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre. “Tal vez esta sea la mejor manera de irme, considerando las circunstancias”, pensó. “Con tu imagen corriendo hacia mi…”.

\---------------

Para cuando Spock volvió en sí, la situación había cambiado. Desafortunadamente no murió por el disparo, como lo supuso. Amarrado por las muñecas y dos guardias escoltándolo fuera de lo que parecía una cueva, no llegaba a entender qué estaba sucediendo. Si había logrado que lo sacaran de la nave, en realidad no le importaba. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie y sus parpados le pesaban. Le costaba mucha energía mantenerse consciente. Solo debía aguantar hasta que los guardias lo dejaran allí y se fueran.  
Pero no estaban solos. No había notado sus presencias debido a que se encontraban en silencio, inmóviles. El Dr. McCoy con su cara de gravedad natural y su Capitán. Su Jim. Él se encontraba en un estado que no auguraba nada bueno, tenía esa expresión que solo una vez le vio usar, dirigida a quien sea lo suficientemente insensato de atravesarse en su camino. Jim estaba furioso.  
Una puerta que no había notado abrió un hueco en la piedra y de ella surgieron dos Geistigers armados, que lo tomaron por los codos. Lo dirigieron fuera de la habitación, hacia un pasillo oscuro que desembocaba en una habitación. No parecía tener paredes ni techo y solo una luz tenue iluminaba la superficie donde lo depositaron: una especie de diván amplio y bajo, de color tan oscuro que se confundía con el suelo. Se recostó en la suave superficie y dejó que la oscuridad lo absorbiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que dejar de agregar capitulos XD
> 
> Lamento el retraso.  
> Falta uno más y se termina señores!!
> 
> Diganme lo que piensan.  
> Chequeen mi tumblr cas-cas-fallinlove  
> Lady_t


	4. Un grito en la oscuridad

\- USTEDES PROVOCARON ESTO, ¡ARREGLENLO!- exigió Kirk, incapaz de mirar a nadie en este momento. Bones no dijo nada pero no quitaba sus ojos de encima del Geistiger frente a ellos. La sala en la que estaban era similar a la cual se transportaron, incluso a la utilizada para su primera reunión. Pero estaba casi seguro que no era la misma, los muebles se encontraban en diferentes ubicaciones y adheridos al piso con una sustancia viscosa que, ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, recubría todas las superficies.

\- Tú sabes que hacer, tú lo recuerdas.- Herz, lider de los Geistiger, se acercó unos pasos. Frustrado, Jim se contenía para no explotar.

\- Lo que recuerdo ES UN SUEÑO, NADA MÁS. Y tu presencia, manipulando mis pensamientos y emociones. ¡¿Quién te dio ese derecho?!

Herz los miraba condescendiente, como si fueran niños pequeños aprendiendo a hablar. Hizo un movimiento ondulante con su mano derecha en la dirección en la que se encontraban, apartando aquello que nublaba su visión, mientras entrecerraba sus penetrantes ojos. El doctor lo miraba extrañado y Jim se sentía mareado, igual a la última vez. Estaba jugando con su cabeza de nuevo, sin embargo lo permitió. Por Spock, pensó.  
Imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos: sus besos, su cuerpo, sus manos en su rostro y la unión. Jim lo supo entonces.  
El color de piel del Geistiger se oscurecía gradualmente a medida que se concentraba hasta que volvió al celeste grisáceo habitual.

\- Ya veo lo que sucedió. Me disculpo, era evidente que no pertenecían a la misma especie pero no pensé que fuera tan grave la situación.- realmente no parecía estar arrepentido, sus expresiones faciales no se modificaron en nada.

Se dirigió hacia una de las paredes vacías, tocó una roca saliente y abrió una puerta que no habían visto. Se camuflaba hasta ser invisible en la pared. Señaló hacia afuera y salió sin esperarlos. El capitán pronto lo siguió, seguido de Bones luego de un largo suspiro de exasperación.  
Caminaron por un angosto pasillo durante unos minutos, en silencio. No podían ver nada más allá de unos pasos adelante: toda la luz parecía provenir de la túnica plateada de Herz.  
Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con un guardia, que parecía proteger solo las oscuras paredes del túnel. Apoyado sobre una de ellas, fijaba su mirada en la que se encontraba enfrente. Lo único que diferenciaba el punto observado del resto de la roca que los rodeaba era un montículo transparente del líquido que habían visto antes en el suelo. Luego de un intercambio de sonidos guturales entre ellos, Herz despidió al guardia y se dirigió a Kirk.

\- Su compañero se encuentra en esta habitación.- les dijo. “Sabe tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer nada”, Kirk lo escucho en su cabeza.- Intentaremos ayudarlo, tal vez quiera pasar usted primero, Capitán.- “Está en usted salvarlo. Recuerde.”

\- Déjenme ver si entiendo. Pretende meterlo ahí y ya, esa es su solución.- afirmó el doctor sin poder creerlo- ¿Acaso soy el ÚNICO QUE RECUERDA LO PELIGROSO QUE ES SPOCK EN ESTE ESTADO? Jim ellos no han hecho nada más que jugar con sus mentes y encerrarlo. Eso es todo, nada más. No puedes—

\- Bones, está bien. Confía en mí.- apretó el hombro de su amigo, enfatizando.

\- Me saldrán ulceras con esas tres palabras.

Kirk sonrió. El Geistiger abrió la puerta y entró.

\---------------  
Percibió su aroma primero, un aliento de vida entre tanta oscuridad. Sus incomodidades eran pocas en esa habitación: sus sentidos se adormecían allí, pero siempre sería capaz de detectarlo. Su mente, sabiendo de su inevitable final, le ofrece una seductora compensación y no iba a rechazarla.  
Se estiró hacia él, fuera del rincón en el que se encontraba acurrucado. Su mano temblorosa a tientas en la negrura, buscando.

\- Spock…- el corazón de Jim golpeteaba en su pecho. Se quedó inmóvil cerca de la puerta hasta que sintió una mano envolver su muñeca.- ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Esta vez no te dejaré ir, ashaya...

Jim intentó hablarle nuevamente pero Spock no parecía escucharlo. Repetía ashaya una y otra vez, como un mantra. No entendía que significaba pero la forma en la que era susurrada frente a él como un secreto, como algo precioso que debía ocultarse de oídos impuros, hizo encender sus mejillas. Sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad y pudo ver la expresión suplicante frente a él.

\- Escúchame, Spock.- tomó sus manos y las apoyó en su rostro, intentando que uniera sus mentes. “Tal vez desde adentro sea más fácil”.- Déjame intentar ayudarte, tienes que—

Labios sobre los suyos cortaron sus palabras y su respiración. Spock lo besó suavemente, intentando que este sueño no se deshiciera entre sus dedos. Reverenciaba su rostro y trazaba su contorno. Para cuando volvió a su boca, Kirk no pudo contenerse y acarició con su lengua esos labios, provocando una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo y un gemido desesperado en el otro.  
Ese beso duró una eternidad y menos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Jim trataba de recordarse qué es lo que debería estar haciendo pero el hambre con el cual Spock tomaba su boca hacía que perdiera toda dirección. Nada parecía urgente.  
Se apartó lo suficiente como para romper el contacto pero no demasiado.

\- Se lo que necesitas. Une tu mente con la mía.

Spock lo arrinconó contra la pared y metió sus manos por debajo de su uniforme. “Demasiadas prendas”, pensó y desgarró la camisa de su Capitán como si fuera papel. Primero su cuello, luego su torso y sus pezones. Marcas de succión y mordidas a cada paso. Los gemidos de los dos eran cada vez más intensos y la presión de su miembro dentro de sus pantalones, más intolerable.

\- No, no… para...- Jim estaba tan cerca.- T'hy'la, por favor...

Tomó lo último de consciencia que le quedaba y lo abrazó con fuerza para frenarlo. Como parar su preciada nave solo con sus brazos. Aun así funcionó. Spock ronroneaba, respirando en la curva de su cuello.

\- No fue un sueño, T'hy'la. No tiene que serlo, solamente tienes que dejar que te ayude.

Eso provocó una reacción en el vulcano pero no la que esperaba. En algún momento, Jim había cerrado los ojos. Solo lo notó cuando tuvo que abrirlos para buscar a Spock. De un segundo al otro, se alejó de sus brazos y desapareció de su vista. La única puerta de la que tenía noción, se abría desde afuera así que era imposible que hubiera salido. Sus piernas vibraban por la excitación y parte de él quería quejarse por la falta de atención cuando escuchó algo. Débil al principio y aumentaba en intensidad. Un gruñido que se convirtió en un rugido furioso. Luego, nada. Interminables golpes en la pared llenaron el silencio y la desesperación de Kirk crecía.

\- ¿Spock…?- apenas audible. Los golpes cesaron.

\- La crueldad de sus acciones no tiene límites, si querían lastimarme evidentemente cumplieron con su cometido. Fueron más allá de su deber. Pero usarlo a él... si pueden ver mis pensamientos saben lo que siento por él. La primera vez me dejaron en este estado con ese sueño y ahora... Nada puede compararse a esto.- su voz quebrada daba cuenta de la tristeza que lo invadía- Su especie es desconocida para nuestra parte del universo, no entiendo que pude hacerles. Solo… por favor… dejen de usarlo y dejen que muera de una vez.- Dos dedos acariciaron su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, a tientas buscando lograr el beso vulcano.

\- Señor Spock, con esas atractivas orejas uno pensaría que nada se le escapa pero creo que debería escuchar con más atención…- James agradecía la oscuridad. Su sonrisa hubiera quedado desubicada en una situación así. No podía evitarlo, el sueño no solo fue suyo.- dije que no tiene que ser solo un sueño. Spock soy yo, soy Jim…

Ninguno se movió del lugar. Jim acariciaba los dedos de Spock suavemente como lo había hecho antes en la fantasía. La mano desocupada de su Oficial Científico tanteaba su pecho, tratando de convencerse. Estaba lastimada por los golpes y temblaba pero no parecía que fuera por el dolor. Jim arrancó una parte de su camisa descartada y lo vendó con ella, posando un suave beso sobre sus nudillos envueltos antes de ir por su boca. Cuando no pudo contenerse al morder el labio inferior de Spock, el hambre volvió. Aun más desesperado que antes, sus lenguas se rozaban y succionaban hasta que no podían respirar. Sin soltarse, caminaron juntos en reversa hasta que tropezaron con la cama y cayendo sobre ella, quedando Jim debajo. Spock hacia friccion con sus cuerpos y no tardaron mucho en sentir la misma necesidad. Metía su mano dentro del pantalón de Jim y acaririaba su miembro haciendo ese sonido tan parecido a un ronroneo que lo volvía loco.

\- Creo que deberíamos tener primero una charla sobre Educación Sexual Humana antes… se necesita preparación… y cosas… no podemos…- Jim trataba de articular sus pensamientos cuando dos manos lo giraron en su lugar, quedando boca abajo y levantándolo de la cadera le quitaron el pantalón sin esfuerzo.

\- Lo sé.- respiró Spock en su oído- cierra un poco más tus piernas.

Jim hizo lo que le pidieron mientras su compañero se quitaba las prendas que le quedaban. Cuando empezaba a impacientarse Spock dibujó un círculo con la punta de la lengua en su entrada.

\- …Por favor, Spock… tócame…- jadeó

Spock nuevamente lo tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acomodó su pene y lo introdujo entre las piernas de Jim, rozando su miembro otro. Lentamente se mecían de adelante hacia atrás, con las manos de Spock sujetándolo con fuerza por los lados para ajustar más la presión. Siguieron así, aumentando la velocidad: Spock se introducía y salía hasta casi los límites, tan fuerte que el ruido de los golpeteos al penetrarlo competían con sus gemidos descontrolados. Sintiendo el clímax, Jim tomó sus miembros con su derecha, sosteniendose con la otra y los masturbó hasta que acabó en su mano, desplomándose contra la superficie en la que se encontraba. Spock volvió a girarlo e instintivamente Jim lo rodeó con sus piernas para continuar el roce de sus cuerpos. Estaba tan cerca… solo faltaba…  
Extendió su mano y presiono en tres puntos sobre el rostro de su Capitán.  
Jim entró en la mente de Spock y lo invadió una nueva oleada de placer, el orgasmo de Spock. Aun más fuerte que el propio, sentía que todas sus células desaparecían y volvía a renacer. Colores brillantes y hermosos lo rodearon sintiendo una felicidad absoluta.  
Cuando terminó, Spock retiró su mano y se recostó junto a Jim. Lo miró como si quisiera decir algo pero se le adelantaron.

\- Tuyo y de nadie más- Jim sonrió complacido y lo besó.

\---------------

Habían pasado horas desde que Jim había entrado en la habitación en donde estaba encerrado Spock. Bones no paró de caminar con las manos detrás de su espalda por el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta. No se escuchaba nada: ni conversaciones ni gritos. Nada.  
Herz se quedó a un lado mientras caminaba, al parecer se compadeció de él y encendió las luces del pasillo. No sabía si para que no tropesace o para observar mejor el espectaculo. “Estúpido pasillo y estúpido Jim por hacerme pasar una y otra vez momentos como este. SOY DOCTOR, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, NO UN MENTALISTA. ¡¿Cómo podría saber lo que pasa por su cabeza?! Confía en mí. CONFIA. EN. MÍ. Que descaro, cómo se le ocurre…”. El comunicador en su cintura sonó.

\- Bones, ¿podrias pedirle a Herz que nos abra?

\- Maldita sea, Jim. DOS HORAS. DOS HORAS DESDE QUE ENTRASTE. ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Cómo está Spock?!

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el Geistiger se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Delante suyo aparecieron Jim y un visiblemente mejorado Spock. Tenía la postura de siempre pero ahora portaba una expresión un tanto más suave.

\- Veo que te la arreglaste para sacarte la camisa.- apuntó Bones, posando su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos.

\- No fue la única prenda que me saqué, si sabes a lo que me refiero, Bones.- Jim le guiño un ojo.

\- Esa es una imagen mental que no me dejará comer por un tiempo. Muchas gracias.

\- Oh pero si quieres una imagen mental, escucha…

\- no NO ESCUCHO BASTA

\- No creo que el doctor tenga que saber todo lo que hicimos, T'hy'la.- dijo Spock provocando que Jim se ruborizara  
.  
\- Ehem… Enterprise, aquí Kirk. Preparen el transportador para tres a mi señal.- dijo, tratando de combatir los recuerdos de su encuentro con Spock.

\- Capitán Kirk, Señor Spock, unas palabras por favor.- Herz había mirado todo el intercambió desde un rincón.- Capitán créame cuando le digo que esta situación no salió como lo habiamos planeado. Vimos dos criaturas que debían estar unidas surcando el espacio y quisimos ayudar.

\- La Federación mandará embajadores a su planeta, si es que así lo disponen. Les recomiendo que no procedan de la misma manera que lo hicieron con nosotros.- Jim se adelantó hacia el Geistiger, su rencor hacia él no se había aplacado.- Deberían dejar de mirar hacia el espacio si creen que toda especie con la que se cruzan es inferior y necesita de su intervención. Aprende de tus errores, Herz. Energice.

\---------------

La habitación del Capitán estaba más cálida que de costumbre tratando de acomodarse a los gustos del vulcano pero sin dejar de ser cómoda para Jim. Ambos se encontraban en la cama, disfrutando un poco de intimidad después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Jim acariciaba distraídamente los pómulos y orejas de Spock, dibujando curvas y espirales sobre su superficie. Habían mantenido la misma rutina durante los últimos 3 meses.

\- Spock…

\- ¿Si, Jim?- ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas preguntas de su amado.

\- ¿Tú crees que hubiéramos terminado aquí, así de esta manera… sin la intervención de los Geistigers?

Spock meditó la pregunta por un segundo y se giró para quedar enfrentado a Jim.

\- Has estado dentro de mi mente, ¿dudas de mi amor por ti?

\- No…- Jim se ruborizó. Se sentía un adolescente cada vez que Spock hablaba de sentimientos.

\- Estoy seguro que más tarde o más temprano, nos hubiéramos encontrado, ashaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:  
> Herz: (alemán) Corazón.  
> Ashaya: (Vulcano) Amor.  
> T'hy'la: (Vulcano) Hermano, amigo cercano/intimo, amante.
> 
> Las palabras en vulcano fueron sacadas del Federation Standard English-Golic Vulcan Dictionary del Vulcan Language Institute. Lo recomiendo, me fue muy util. Les dejo la pagina abajo.  
> http://www.vli-online.org/vlif.htm
> 
> Es increible lo divertido y estresante que fue este fanfic. Gracias a todos por leerlo! 
> 
> Lady T

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está situado en algun momento dentro de los 5 años de misión pero no estoy segura donde...  
> Supongo que tambien podria situarse en TOS si entrecierran los ojos.
> 
> Todos los comentarios y kudos son muy apreciados!
> 
> Chequeen mi tumblr cas-cas-fallinlove


End file.
